


Thicc Zelda Gets Gerudo Boned

by Umbrelloid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Futa, Shemale, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Zelda is staying in the desert as Riju's honoured guest. When she discovers the petite Gerudo seer has a big, fat secret, there's only one way to vent the tension.-I'm making an H-Game, Champion of Venus.Check it out here.
Relationships: Riju & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Thicc Zelda Gets Gerudo Boned

Riju crossed one sleek, strong leg over the other and sank deeper in her throne, leaning with her chin rested on a palm, her emerald eyes bearing down on her guest. 

“I must say,” the petite Gerudo said at last, “your new attire suits you. You’d be the star piece in any woman’s harem.” 

Zelda shifted nervously, catching her bottom lip between her teeth in a moment of sensitivity that made Riju’s cock throb beneath her loincloth. Since arriving in the desert, the blonde Princess had switched from her travelling gear to a more appropriate get-up: skimpy silks now clad her beautiful, pale body, a golden clasp binding errant strips of fabric over her breasts without quite hiding her voluptuous cleavage. Her shoulders and neck were bare, as were her hips and thighs, while her ass jutted gorgeously, hugged tight by the pure white material. “I’ll…take that as a compliment,” she said at last, offering the tiniest of bows to the Gerudo seer. Even at that time, Zelda was all too aware of the bulge rising in Riju’s loincloth, slowly lifting the sleek white fabrics until her boner pointed nearly skywards. The bottom of the cloth cleared her smooth, dark balls, so big they spilled over the edge of her throne like the delicious fuckglobes they were. The base of her cock now visible, Riju made no attempt to conceal it: she simply watched Zelda with a cruel smirk, interested to see how she reacted. She drank in her guest’s body with a calm, shameless intensity. 

At last, Riju hummed and said, “Approach. I want a closer look at you.” 

Zelda had known what this meeting was about from the moment she received Riju’s summons. She had been aware of the small Gerudo’s true nature since their first meeting, and though barely a word had passed between them, they had shared too many hungry glances to deny their bursting needs. As Zelda approached the throne, wide hips swaying from side to side, Riju spread her strong thighs apart and bounced her hips, causing her dense girlcock to bounce up and down under the fabric veil. Zelda tried to maintain a confident air, but as a thick white bead of precum emerged through the thin material of Riju’s loincloth, she felt her face growing bright-red and burning-hot. She stopped before the throne, dizzied with lust, dimly aware of the line of drool creeping down her chin as she came to close to Riju’s petite, bronze body and her enormous, twitching fuckhammer. 

Riju was all too aware of the Princess’s thirst, and made her all the thirstier by lounging back and crooning through pursed lips. As her arousal grew, her loincloth lifted more and more, exposing her mocha girlcock inch by vein-riddled inch. At last, only a pocket of fabric kept her dick in check, her entire shaft bar the head throbbing deliciously in the open. Riju’s toned thighs were spread as wide as they could reach, her pelvis pumping up and down in gentle thrusts, fucking the air as Zelda watched on in desperation. “Dear me, what’s that look in your eyes?” Riju purred. “Is something wrong? Your thighs are beginning to get soaked...” 

Zelda bit her bottom lip and trembled, looking down at herself to see how – indeed – her thick thighs were glistening with her own nectar. It was impossible to look more aroused than Zelda did now: her eyes were blurred, her hands trembling by her sides, her pussy so wet she couldn’t hope to conceal it. Instead, she wet her lips and said in a shaky voice, “Please...free yourself.” 

Riju hiked an eyebrow, tilting her hips so her giant cock swayed from side to side in its restraint. Her hands slid down the armrests...grasped the very edge of her stone seat...and she grunted as she bucked her hips sharply upwards. Her cock bounced, and then burst from her loincloth in a cascade of brown flesh, swinging down to SMACK her thigh before springing up again and pointing proudly at the ceiling. Riju’s meat was vein-riddled and beautiful, a fat, white glob of pre oozing from its tip as it bobbed in front of her sweet, smiling lips. Zelda gave a soft moan. Further resistance was pointless: if she didn’t get her hands on that thing right now, she might explode. She fell to her knees before the Gerudo seer, panting in her lust, peering up into those cruel, watching eyes. 

“I’ll have you know…” Zelda said breathlessly, as she slid a hand around the base of Riju’s monstercock. “I haven’t…for over a century…” 

“Oh?” Riju smirked. “What an honour this is. Please – at your own pace, Princess.” 

Zelda took a deep breath, trying to steady her rampant emotions, but it was pointless: so long as Riju was throbbing in front of her, she would be a slave to its pleasure. Squeezing gently, Zelda bounced Riju’s cock up and down, admiring its sheer size – too long to get fully erect, and so bending slightly, flopping as it bounded in her fist. Zelda closed one eye tight when the bead of precum leapt off Riju’s cockhead to splatter on her face, warm and creamy. Zelda hesitated before searching out with her tongue, lapping the strong-tasting gunk off her lips and drawing it back inside. Riju enjoyed the display so much that she sank lower in her chair, her hips and ass sliding off the edge, pushing her cock up even further toward Zelda. 

“Mmmn...” 

Riju’s moan of pleasure was all Zelda needed to wipe away her doubts. Her other hand wrapped around Riju’s massive cock, and she began to pump it without mercy, up and down, making the petite Gerudo cry out in pleasure. Riju started to thrust hard into Zelda’s grip. Despite her small body, she was still a Gerudo, and the breeding instinct raged in her. Groaning and moaning, she rutted Zelda’s silky royal hands with dense WHUMPs of meat, swinging her huge balls up into the air with every stallion-like pump. 

“Mmng! Hah! I wanna...wanna feel your boobs..!” Riju cried out, cracks beginning to show in her formerly cool composure. “P-Please..!” 

Zelda could only obey. Her silks were so skimpy that she only needed to tug some thin strips aside to make her full cleavage available. Riju continued to fuck the air when she let go of her mocha cock, sending it up and down in wild pendulums until Zelda caught that delicious, pre-drooling rod between her big, pillowy boobs and hugged it tight. Her breasts squished deliciously, rising almost to her chin from the pressure. Zelda lowered her head to kiss Riju’s glans, her silky lips suckling vacuum-tight around her pink cockhead. Immediately, Zelda felt a throb and a hot gush over her tongue as Riju spurted a fat rope directly into her mouth. “Mm...” Zelda swallowed, her slender neck rippling gracefully, and she popped her lips off of Riju’s cock to show the Gerudo her open, empty mouth as she began to guide her breasts up and down, pumping and squeezing, embracing her super-soft chest-cushions while dipping her tongue to swirl circles around Riju’s tip. “Hnn. Schlp...” Zelda’s eyes lost their focus once again as she feasted on the biggest slab of cock she’d ever seen, basking in its throbbing warmth, stroking it between her delicious chesticles. Riju’s moans grew louder and less steady, her voice wavering as her head tilted further and further back – staring at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open in sheer bliss. 

“Aah..!” Riju’s cock spasmed in Zelda’s grasp, spurting the occasional rope of seed into the back of the Princess’s maw. By now Zelda had found her rhythm: she jerked Riju off with slow and tender pumps, lavishing that delicious fuckhammer with slow kisses and licks. Each time her tongue raced up Riju’s urethral ridge, the Gerudo seer twitched and fired another dense, creamy wad into her royal mouth. Zelda’s belly slowly filled with jizz, greedily glutting herself on Riju’s seed. 

“Sit...perfectly still...” Zelda sighed at last, and opened wide to take Riju’s cock deep in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged gorgeously as she swallowed the Gerudo’s broad cockhead, eyes fluttering up and back in an expression of dizzy pleasure. She leaned forwards, still massaging Riju’s hyperactive shaft between her doughy titties, bouncing her boobs up and down with jaunty wobbles. “Mmph...mmngh...” She sucked hungrily, bobbing her head on Riju’s monstercock, painting longl ines of drool up and down her mocha meat. Riju’s breaths came as quick, sharp huffs and puffs, her abs tensing behind the glossy skin of her belly as she gave in to Zelda’s amazing massage.

“Mmn...so soft...” Riju crooned in absolute bliss, surrendering her body to another in a way she’d never dreamt she would, letting Zelda take control of her pleasure. This was a new experience for sure – Riju was used to hammering sluts into oblivion – but she wanted it to go on and on and...

...Except...

Riju slowly knitted her hands in Zelda’s blonde locks, driven by a wild urge surging up from deep inside. The Gerudo in her wouldn’t allow the Princess to completely control her – not when greater pleasure was so very, tantalisingly near. Zelda saw what Riju intended, and knew she couldn’t hope to stop it, so she shut her eyes and braced for impact--

Suddenly, the Gerudo’s hands clamped tight and RAMMED her down without hesitation or mercy. Zelda’s eyes jolted wide open, her neck distending, GLURKing on the small shemale’s dick! Throat-rammed, Zelda could do nothing but gag and blow spit-bubbles around Riju’s hilt while the Gerudo held her down, watching with interest as her pretty face warped between expressions of strain. 

“P-Perfect,” Riju purred. “A true harem beauty, if ever there was one..!” With that, she stood sharply up, looming over the Princess as she began to thrust into the rippling pocket of her throat. GUK-GUK-GUK-GUK-GUK–! Zelda spluttered on Riju’s cock, her asscheeks jiggling faintly in her tight white silks as the Gerudo took advantage of her helpless state. Her breasts, already partially freed from her skimpy outfit, spilled all the way out to wobble and bounce off of each other in the open air. Tears welled in her blue eyes and trailed down her cheeks as her lips blew in and out on the Gerudo’s dense cock, her jaw pried open to the very limit. This was a dick even the largest Gerudo women would struggle to take inside, and here Zelda was, choking it down with slobbering gags and coughs.

Riju hummed with pleasure, her balls smacking Zelda’s chin with every thrust, but she couldn’t help but feel something was missing. She reached back and plucked an object from her throne’s side-table – the Thunder Helm – and, with a decisive hum, placed it over her head. Her other hand retrieved a sparkling yellow wand and tapped it against her toned, dark belly. 

“Prepare yourself,” she crooned. “Gerudo need much more stimulation to get off.” With that, she cast the wand’s spell. Zelda immediately tensed up as a powerful voltage arced through her body from Riju’s flexing cock. The Princess’s eyes rolled back fly back in their sockets as she was zapped, her thighs clenching together and shoulders spiking as high as they could reach. The lightning did nothing to Riju due to the helm, but Zelda received the full brunt of the electricity, her tears steaming as they rolled down her cheeks. Riju grunted, slamming harder and faster down the Princess’s gargling gullet, huffing and puffing and brushing wet strands of hair from her face. As her pleasure reached its peak, she bottomed out in Zelda’s gullet and gave a deep, wavering moan. “Haahhnn!” Going cross-eyed, Riju erupted rope after fat rope of spunk down Zelda’s throat, flooding her belly with cum. Her orgasm lasted an impressive twenty squirts, by which point her balls were nearly flattened against Zelda’s neck, her hands twisting the Princess’s blonde hair, her abs squishing Zelda’s nose upwards. Gradually, inch by inch, Riju pulled back – dislodging her cock from Zelda’s squishy throat. The Princess sagged against Riju’s thigh, gasping and wheezing, cum dripping from her chin onto her pale cleavage. Riju sighed and flopped her dong over Zelda’s head, leaning back once more to rest. 

“Hggk…hah…” Zelda groaned in her sweet delirium, clinging to the Gerudo seer’s warm thigh. “That was…” She turned up her nose toward Riju’s weighty cock and kissed it sweetly, groaning into her lover’s half-flaccid shaft as it pulsed and drooled thick, white sludge through her hair. She had never felt so thoroughly used, so desired by another being, and she could see herself becoming addicted to the feeling. “Mmn...”

Riju’s hand fell on Zelda’s head, petting her blonde hair idly. “That was nothing but foreplay,” Riju said firmly. She placed the lightning wand aside and grinned at Zelda. “I hope you’re ready for a real Gerudo fucking. Just…give me a minute to recover.” 

‘A minute’ turned out to be thirty seconds. Zelda watched in awe as Riju’s cock grew hard once more, sprouting up against the air until it pointed at the ceiling again, rigid and drooling globs of cream onto her startled face. Riju took pride in Zelda’s awe, showing off by grasping her cockhilt and bouncing it up and down in her tight grasp. 

“This time, you take charge,” Riju said. Zelda swallowed and nodded, then grasped the seer’s cock and buried her face in its pulsing underside, kissing the warm flesh desperately while Riju moaned and lifted her legs up high. Those toned limbs sprawled over Zelda’s shoulders, feet falling on the Princess’s thick bubblebutt. Firmly straddled, Zelda sank into her dutiful cock-worship, licking her way up Riju’s shaft only to take the head in her maw and suck noisily. Schlk, schlk, schlk... Zelda’s vigour was incredible, considering she had been zapped with lightning not too long ago, but her lust overpowered her exhaustion. Her right cheek bulged as she pressed Riju’s cockhead against her squishy gums, grunting and gargling, drool pouring down the Gerudo’s shaft – before opening wider and swallowing that girth down her throat!

“Mmnghk!” Zelda gagged slightly as her slim neck expanded around Riju’s cock, but she didn’t stop there: rocking her weight forward, she began to stroke long suckles up and down the Gerudo’s meat, performing a vanishing act unlike any other. Crowds would have marvelled to see inch after veiny inch of broad Gerudo cock disappearing into the Princess’s magical gullet, only to emerge again slicker and shinier, coated in spit-bubbles from base to tip! Zelda made sure to bury that thing as deep in her bumpy, rippling throat as possible before she even thought about pulling back, producing a slew of sloppy squelches and pops that rang like music in Riju’s ears. The Gerudo couldn’t believe what she was feeling! Once again she looped Zelda’s hair around her wrist, feeling the desperate urge to ram the bitch’s head down her cock, but she held back – she wanted to see just how skilled the Princess really was.

Zelda didn’t disappoint. Glk...glg...glurk... She slid up and down at a faster pace, her asscheeks bobbing under Riju’s feet as she rested more and more of her weight on Zelda’s body. Soon the Princess couldn’t draw back due to Riju’s pelvis smushing up almost to her jaw, so she worked her head and neck in sultry circles, sucking the last few inches of that delicious cock while the Gerudo seer’s balls rested on her collarbone. She heard Riju’s squeak of pleasure, felt her body arch, saw her toned belly surge up in a spasm of absolute, mind-wrenched pleasure--!

And then Riju came. Her second load erupted into Zelda’s belly as a cascade, somehow just as furious as the first. “Mmngh!” Zelda gargled, going cross-eyed as Riju blasted her, feeling each jet smacking her stomach like a message from Riju’s body to her own. No other cock would ever satisfy her; no other person could even come close. Zelda was a total addict to Gerudo girlcock!

Riju’s load lasted until Zelda’s face had turned dark red from oxygen deprivation. At last, she wrenched back – and Riju fell from her throne, dropping to the floor at its base while errant ropes of cum spat from her cock. Zelda gasped for air, clutching her packed tummy, resisting the pressure within – keeping the tide down. Riju watched her in awe, eyes softening as her girldick drooped. Zelda couldn't help but seize Riju's cock with her free hand, pumping it slowly and firmly even as it turned soft in her grip, milking the last dregs of seed out of her.

“Incredible,” Riju said gently. “No Hylean has ever satisfied me before...” She stroked Zelda’s hair, and when the Princess met her eyes, kissed her cum-flavoured lips. “Won’t you stay at my court a while longer?”

“Haah...hah...if you insist...” Zelda murmured, and then leaned into another kiss with Riju.


End file.
